minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mixed World Fighting Tournament (Story)
Author: Superlance27 Plot: The story takes place in the Mixed World Fighting Tournament, where it also takes place 5 months after the final battle for Minecraft. Q: What about Kyle? A: Kyle's past his prime. Prologue "Wake up!" Jessica whispered to Kyle. Kyle opened one eye and looked at the clock. It was 4:50, almost time for the tournament. "Oh no! I'm going to miss the tournament!" Kyle exclaimed, loudly as he rolled out of his bed, quickly snatched his trench coat, and dashed torward the door, slipping once, but then getting up again to go down stairs. Jessica laughed at Kyle's reaction as Kyle barged the door open, screaming like a broken record. Kyle faceplanted on the cold, green blades of grass as Tyler laughed at Kyle. "Man, why are you so ridiculous?" Tyler laughed. "You know we can just teleport there..." Kyle got up, "Oh, yeah." Kyle said, "Sorry for being sloppy. It's just that final battle stressed me out." Tyler looked at Kyle and said "Then, shape up when we get there!" Kyle smirked and turned into a Enderman as Kyle touched Tyler and teleported there, will he win like always? Or will this be like the repeat of the Ender Games? Chapter 1 Kyle and Tyler made it there, but then instantly fell down as there was a huge crowd, with minecraftians, mobs, deities, and even some Galaxyians! Kyle quickly picked up Tyler and stumbled across the crowd to shapeshift back to normal, because he couldn't teleport if he couldn't focus! "God. Dang. It. Can't. Balance. GAH!" Kyle said as he threw Tyler in front of the crowd, and almost face planted, but then used his arm to stop his face from faceplanting and shapeshifted back, resulting with a bunch of people stepping on him. Kyle faceplanted once again, then got up and jumped across the challenger's head's and made it to Tyler landing on his toes as he brushed the dust away from his wrinkled shirt, and his dusty, muddy trench coat. "Welcome to The Mixed World Fighting Tournament!" The announcer announced to the big crowd, "Here is the place where you can only use one power, but you can mix the styles you learned!" Tyler was excited, but Kyle was looking at crowd, kind of shocked that he could only use one power, because he used lots of his powers to win battles, barely any physical attacks. "This is a 38 day world tournament, each round will take place each day, or 50 rounds, considering the number of the crowd, as one billion people are here!" The announcer continued announcing. Kyle looked at Tyler and said, "So that's why this place is big as nine-thousand gyms, but then they make the tunnel as big as one small house." Tyler looked at Kyle. "That's actually because almost everyone wanted the prize, and you were in your enderman form." Tyler whispered to Kyle. "Wait... what's the prize?" Kyle asked. "The prize is 1,000,000 emeralds. I checked on the sign." Tyler replied. Kyle looked surprised with excitement, he could use that to feed the poor villagers and give that to the Minecraft Residents! The announcer explained everything to the challengers and then when he dismissed them, Kyle dashed to the washroom because he was nervous. Chapter 2 After Kyle went out of the washroom, he went into the training room, where everyone was punching, kicking, or using their powers to convert their attacks to make them more powerful. Kyle went up to the punching bags, and started punching hard and fast, but then after a few seconds he got tired. "W-Why am I so tired?" Kyle panted. Kyle tried punching, and kicking even more, even trying to break the punching bag by converting his powers, but he was very tired for not training for so long. "You sure have become fat, mister saviour of Minecraft! You need to train more, or else you'll become pathetic and weak." A mob said. Kyle growled. "Shut up." Kyle insulted. "You shut up," The Mob said, "Fat chicken." Kyle's anger snapped as he ran at the mob and started punching him. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU BIG SH*TLESS TIMBIT!" Kyle insulted, screaming with anger, but then, the mob turned the tables on him by punching him in the gut, then kicked him in the nuts. He then roundhouse kicked him, following with a left hook to the ribs. Kyle screamed and fell down, then the mob started kicking him repeatedly. "You better start training harder, chump. Because you know what? I'm facing against you." Kyle never had been so humiliated in his whole entire life. But then, the feet went off his face suddenly as someone punched the mob to the wall. "Kyle... oh my god, you have anger issues. And you also need to get in shape, because that weakling, is gonna beat you up." It was Max Shinzel. "I'm way past my prime, old rival." Kyle muttered as he passed out from humiliation. Chapter 3 The next day, Kyle had been woke up by Tyler early. "Tyler..." Kyle said, dryly from exhaustion. "Why did you wake me up at 12:59?" "I saw that beating. And also, the fight is today." Tyler said. "You need to train. Since I surpassed you, I'm going to train you, for now." Kyle smiled as he said "Like the good ol' Apollo and Rocky." "Who's Rocky and Apollo?" Tyler asked. "Uh, Nothing." Kyle said, with embarrasment as he forgot that Tyler lived in Minecraft. "First, try to catch up with this speedbag!" Tyler said. Kyle quickly ran at the speedbag, stopped, and punched it, and tried to punch it again and very fast, but it was too fast for him. "Speed!" Tyler said, "Focus, and Speed!" Kyle tried to be faster, but he was way past his prime. Kyle kept on punching, and punching, but he still couldn't get it. Tyler sighed. "Fine, just use me as a speedbag, if you get me, we will move to the dodge bag." Tyler instructed. "Alright!" Kyle said, very determined. Kyle inserted his powers into his punches, and started punching, and punching. But he still couldn't get it. He was basically a Yamcha. Tyler got too bored so he started punching him. "Try to block and dodge these! Then counter." Tyler started punching very fast, and Kyle only managed to block some. He imagined the mob beating him up, humiliating him with every hit Kyle took. Finally, Kyle's anger snapped as he started blocking them all and dodging, but then with anger, he accidently broke Tyler's arm and kicked him to the ground. Tyler screamed in pain. Kyle snapped out of it and went to Tyler. "Tyler! Are you okay! I didn't mean to do tha-" "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tyler screamed, "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO BREAK MY ARM!" "But-" Kyle protested. "FORGET IT! I'M NOT TRAINING YOU!" Tyler screamed in rage as he walked away from Kyle and slammed the door. Chapter 4 "Damn, I'm being treated like a weeaboo.." Kyle thought. "What am I going to do? The Mob is going to beat me up!" But all of a sudden, a voice echoed in his head. "Never give up." It sounded like Notch. "But how? I'm weak, weaker than a mob." Notch said again in his head. "Remember all the times he beat you up, remember all your rivals." Kyle thought again. "But I can't.." Notch was surprised that Kyle was weaker, he couldn't respond for a while, until he knew what to say. "Remember Olympus, your number one rival." But then, that made Kyle determined like his prime that has been to defeat Olympus. "I will defeat him, and everyone else!" Kyle said to himself. Kyle started doing one arm push-ups, each ten seconds pushing himself up and switching to the other arm, but even though it tired him out, he still kept pushing himself again, and again, each time saying in his mind, no pain. Then he started doing pull-ups, which made him struggle to get up, but the final bout against Olympus, which ended up Kyle winning on purpose because Olympus left, but Kyle was still sad that he didn't actually beat him. so he kept on trying harder and harder. He went on to the dodge-bag, and kept on punching, and getting hit, but then his willpower activated and he was able to punch the dodgebag without it hitting him, but if it finally got close to him, he kneed it sideways and punched it with and right hook so he can keep on punching it again, and again, and again. The time passed as he was lifting weights more, and more, and more. Then he soon made it to 9001 pounds. And surprisingly, he finally made it to 10,000 without stopping! He started to do situps, pushups, and even the speedbag! And he was finally gaining back his prime step, by step, remembering all the memories to King Creeper, to the Zombie King, to Max Shinzel, to Herobrine, all of those battles made him stronger step by step. He was training hard, and he started cueing the song that always satisfied him. He moved on to the punching bag and started punching it and kicking it. "Gonna fly now...." Kyle chanted. "Trying hard now...." then he broke the punching bag. then finally he moved on to the recoil treadmill, but then, he finally made it to the maximum. "I WILL WIN AGAINST YOU!" Kyle yelled, "FREAKY MOB!" As he started doing some little fight moves before he took a shower, it was already 7:00 AM, and the fighters started waking up again. "I'm sorry, Tyler." Kyle thought. "I will win this match, and heal your hand for you to forgive me." Kyle smiled and closed his eyes to meditate for a few minutes in the hot shower. Chapter 5 "First match of the tournament! Kyle Smith, versus, Masked Mob!" Kyle Smith entered first, but the crowd started going hostile and started booing Kyle Smith, but Kyle didn't mind, he knew that the crowd can't break him with words. Then Masked Mob entered, and all of a sudden the crowd was cheering for the mob, and chanting his stage name. Kyle grit his teeth as he took of his trench coat. Then they walked torward each other. "Hey, chump, I'm gonna beat you up like the last time." Masked Mob said. "Except more brutally." Kyle was very calm. "Then go for it." Kyle replied. The announcer told them the rules, no killing, no kidney punching, and no nut punching. Then they seperated. Kyle prayed that he would win the fight, then the bell rung and both opponents went out of the corner. Masked mob started dashing torward Kyle and jumped in for the lunge, but Kyle right hooked him in the face, making Masked Mob fly at the ropes and get knocked down. The announcer started doing the countdown, but the Masked Mob got up again. "You sure have improved, chump." Masked Mob Teased. "You sure haven't changed, always an a-hole." Kyle said back. Masked Mob seemed very offended and angry, so he ran at Kyle, attempting to bodyslam him. He actually did, breaking Kyle's rib, and then he wrestling flipped him, making Kyle hit his head hard as his head started ringing with pain as he hit the ropes, Masked Mob threw him in the corner and started punching him with bullet speed, and bull strength, Kyle tried his best to block, but it was too strong, that it broke free and punched him in the gut. A almost fatal one. But it was enough to make Kyle fall down. "1... 2... 3...." Kyle tried hard to get up, but his head got the best of him and he fell down again, on the cold, hard surface. "4...5...6..." Kyle tried to get up again, but he was too afraid of the bull's power. "7...8...9..." Kyle knew it was all over, but suddenly, his greatest rival appeared up in his head, Kyle always wanted to beat him, and he'd do anything to do it. Kyle slowly got up as his power started rising rapidly. Of course.. He was too injured to power up, so it was something else.... Willpower. "I... will defeat you!" Kyle said, with his voice raised as he ran at Masked Mob, Masked Mob was just going to elbow him, but Kyle dodged and kneed him in the nuts. Kyle started going around him, circling him jabbing him as he goes, hitting him as hard as he can in the ribs and face after, but then Kyle was the one that cornered Masked Mob as Kyle punched with his all, ribs, face, he was hitting him in everywhere that was pretty painful. Finally, Kyle knocked Masked Mob down effectively. "1... 2... 3..." Masked Mob was looking pretty injured, too injured to get up. "3...4...5..6..." Kyle didn't know he had won that easily, but he knew that he had to accept it. "7...8...9..." Masked Mob quickly got up, showing no sign of fear, he had injury, but he just made looked like it was just makeup. "Nice Job, you can pack many punches, but the real fight starts now." Masked Mob smirked as he actually got serious. This time, Kyle thought he peed his boxer shorts from fear. Chapter 6 Masked Mob ran, but teleported behind Kyle, Kyle was fast enough to sense it, block it, and these two fighters started punching, and when Masked Mob did his wrestling, Kyle just jumped up and kicked his face. They held on par with each other until Kyle broke Masked Mob's rib right after the Willpower wore off. Masked Mob was very injured and it was hard to breath for him, but Kyle's willpower wore off, making him open for deadly attacks. Masked Mob dashed at Kyle and threw him in the corner and started punching him like crazy, and it was obvious he was going at full power, then kept on slamming him on the ground. Kyle's body kept on erupting with pain, and if it kept on going, he would get knocked out. People were shouting to stop the match, until Micheal came in and kicked Masked Mob away from Kyle. Masked Mob was angry and insane at this point, so he slammed him in the corner, almost breaking his back. Kyle noticed it, but he didn't like it. He was furious. Kyle finally countered back, punching with every bit of strength he had left, viciously. When Masked Mob was pushed back, Kyle started going at him with everything he got, throwing supernova, after supernova, after supernova. But then he finally did his ultimate supernova combined with Galaxy Heart, and blasted it at the wrestler. Everyone started screaming, "W-What is he doing?!" Micheal thought, "He's gonna kill us all!" Masked Mob grit his teeth. "I'm not a hero, but I gotta save this crowd!" Masked Mob said as he tried to hold off the attack. Energy waves were erupting throughout the area as the powerful attack felt like spikes to Masked Mob's bones, finally, Kyle came to his senses and took some of the supernova energy to prevent destroying the crowd as Masked Mob finally gave up. As the shields deformed, the result was destructive, the ropes and the corner was torn, and the middle of the boxing ring was gone. No one was hurt, well of course, except Masked Mob and Kyle. Masked Mob got up again, and Kyle, and they both dashed at each other, and they were both exchanging punches, one, by one, by one. They were both equal in power, but Kyle had more stamina. Masked Mob finally broke Kyle's right arm. Kyle screamed, but then returned it with, a fast speed barrage of left lunges. It had less than average, but it was his fastest attack. Finally, Kyle put all his power into his last punch, and Masked Mob was knocked out, completely. The Announcer was able to complete the countdown. Kyle had won as the crowd cheered, he smiled and raised his fist up as the sign of victory, everyone surrounded him as he defeated a world champion, and that was something Kyle had never done, but then he fainted, as he suffered many injuries and he was still lower than his prime as his power level was 35 trillion, as Masked Mob was 70 trillion at Max. Chapter 7 Kyle was rushed to the hospital outside of the tournament, well, it was near, so Kyle wouldn't have to miss anything. The Machine checked Kyle as he suffered a shattered rib, smashed spine during Masked Mob's punches, a broken back during his flip, and a broken leg. "Wow! Even a Superhero can't survive that! Well, he's pretty injured, so we have to put him in." The Doctor exclaimed. The nurses and healers were giving him potion of healing, regeneration, and implanting new bones into his rib. Soon enough, he was conscious again. "Wha..? What happened to everyone? What happened to me?" Kyle asked with confusion, "And what happened to Masked Mob?" The Doctor looked at Kyle. "Masked Mob is in the other room, in room 407. and can you give me your autograph?" The Doctor said, Kyle laughed until he got a paper. "Alright, fine." Kyle smirked. "Oh, and can I visit his room?" Kyle asked. "Um, that's fine, too. Just be careful not to move too much, as the potion only recovers slowly." The Doctor responded. The Doctor got his autograph, and Kyle struggled to get up on his wheelchair. Kyle rolled down the hall, looking for the room. He remembered the painful smash Masked Mob gave him, and the way Masked Mob almost broke Micheal's back, but here's one thing Kyle thanked him for, saving the crowd. Normally, that would've broke through the shield and killed everyone, but Masked Mob had enough courage to go up against it. Finally, Kyle and the doctor arrived at room 404 as the doctor opened the door for Kyle, Kyle rolled in his room and looked at the doctor. "Is he going to be alright?" Kyle asked, kind of afraid that he almost killed him, he was one of his strongest opponents, and he also would hold his own against the prime Kyle if he was there. "Yeah, but we are going to have to make him go through serious treatment, of course, he is undead, but he can still die." The Doctor responded. "He suffered more injuries, 1 gone rib, and everything else, broken." Kyle looked surprised. He also regret it, as he almost killed a world champion. "Don't worry, he'll come out in the last round." The Doctor said. Kyle nodded as he rolled back to his room and slept. Chapter 8 While Kyle was recovering, the third round was about to start, between Tyler and Max Shinzel. But the boxing ring was still a little damaged from the last fight, leaving some of the ropes tattered. Because they didn't want to keep the two billion watchers waiting. Max Shinzel and Tyler stepped onto the boxing ring as the crowd was cheering. Max Shinzel was normally not afraid of anything, but Tyler's power was so intense, that even Max Shinzel was scared, it even surpasses Kyle a little bit in his prime! "W-Wow? Where did you get all this power?" Max Shinzel asked, kind of scared. Tyler smirked, "1,000 everything, Max Shinzel, with 1 ton of everything." Tyler proudly said. "When I was about to go down, I just imagine my grandfather saying GET UP YOU SON OF A MITCH! CUZ I LOVE YA!" Max Shinzel got serious again. "Well, get ready." Max Shinzel replied. "Stop talking about your stories, because we are about to start." They approached each other as the announcer reminded them of the rules once again, and then they went to the corners as they were told. The bell rung, and they quickly went into their fighting stance and circled each other. Max Shinzel was the first one to start jabbing, and it started hitting Tyler, damaging his face bit by bit, but then Tyler dodged the last strong punch and countered it with another strong punch, but then Max Shinzel barely dodged, then tried to knee Tyler, but then Tyler blocked quickly and punched "The Joints" of his neck. Max Shinzel screamed in pain, but it didn't blow his head off. Max Shinzel furiously kicked Tyler's face and broke his leg, then punched him in the gut. Tyler grunted, but inside he was screaming. Tyler jabbed Max Shinzel's face, and attempted to hook him with full power, but Max Shinzel dodged, backflipped back, and started blasting Tyler with Demon Blasts, Tyler countered with his energy blasts, and since there were one million of them, The Blast Battle was making lots of explosions. But then Tyler rolled away, and tried to run at Max Shinzel, but his broken leg took the best of him and he had to try to stand up with his fist. Tyler got blasted alot of times, pain erupting throughout his body, so he grit his teeth and used his hands to push himself away from the hard ground and into the air. "Man, he's fast, even my speed can't catch up." Tyler thought, Tyler grit his teeth and charged up a big fireball, and then, he blasted it with maximum effort to distract Max Shinzel, Max Shinzel smiled as he went to absorb the fire, but then Tyler started mixing it with water, as Tyler learned the water element while training. Then he cloned himself, making his clone full-nelson Max Shinzel, and Max Shinzel, along with the clone, got blasted with the fire/water attack. A big explosion happened once again, but this time the shields came on earlier. Still, some people were screaming in pain because some lava leaked out of the shields because it was super powerful. "A giant explosion has erupted once again!" The announcer announced, "But this time, it was more dangerous than before! Who would have won?!" The watchers looked at the shields, with their hearts beating and betting on who would win. Chapter 9 The shields deformed, as the referee told them to stand back, but then the ring was even more tattered than before! Even worse, Tyler and Max Shinzel have collapsed! Now, it was just all up to them to see who would get up first and scream "I AM THE WINNER!" Tyler struggled to get to the ropes as Max Shinzel just tried to get up on his own. Tyler got up on the first rope and started climbing, but then fell on his head. Max Shinzel fisted the floor and used his knees to get up, then, he used his energy to blast himself up, and then he barely landed on his feet on the hard ground with a thump as the crowd gasped. "Max Shinzel has got up before Tyler! Now he just needs to scream that he is the Winner to be it!" The Announcer announced to everyone, with a surprise. Max Shinzel was shaking, trying to stay up, but that blast tattered him so quick, pain erupting throughout his entire body, that he barely could think. "I..." Max Shinzel stuttered. The fallen Tyler's heart started beating fast. "Am...." Max Shinzel continued. "THE WINNE-" All of a sudden, Max Shinzel stopped as he fell down to the hard ground, his head hitting the ground. Max Shinzel had finally passed out as he was too dizzy. The crowd gasped as the Tyler fans cheered. "Now, it's up to Tyler to get up, or else it will be a tie!" The announcer yelled. Tyler started climbing the ropes, but then kept on falling down, hitting his head everytime. He didn't know that his blast would take that much energy away from him, and he was also out of breath, too. "Damn it!" Tyler thought. "Is this my limit?! Really?!" As he was about to pass out, he finally heard his dead Great Grandfather say to get up frantically, and that he loves him. Finally, Tyler opened his eyes and climbed up slowly, then finally made it after a few faceplants. Everyone was cheering as Tyler raised his hands up and said that he is the winner! Before falling on the ropes. Meanwhile, back at the hospital. Kyle was still resting when he was watching the match. Kyle was cheering for Tyler, since he knew that all the training payed off. He was swinging his arms around alot before moving around too much, and pain suddenly erupted throughout his body like Glass was stabbing him, screaming in pain. "Damn it!" Kyle thought. "I shouldn't be too surprised!" Kyle rolled on his wheelchair and struggled to open the door as he moved his wheel down the hall, and was planning to go into the game room, when a bunch of fans came up to him, started picturing him, and someone asked Kyle "How does it feel to defeat the undefeated champion, Masked Mob?" Kyle grinned in confusion, "Uh, it feels great! I still have to recover from my injuries though, after all, he was pretty strong!" Kyle replied, stuttering in some parts on his sentence. "Now can you please turn the flashing off? It's making me blind." The fans turned their flashers off but still kept on taking pictures and sending them to other fans that they witnessed Kyle come back from a quick break. Kyle smirked at the confusment, as there was lots of fans that he thought his eardrums would burst. "Ok, I would've beat Masked Mob without getting these injuries, but some other villain stressed and injured me a lot, so that's why I did a lot more horrible than my prime. That's the answer to all your questions." Kyle said. The fans cheered even more as Kyle waved goodbye and went into the game room. Chapter 10 "Next up! Dennis vs Christopher!" The crowd went wild with cheering as despite Christopher being down the age range which is 18, he was still 10, but he proved to be very strong, so he was let in anyway.Category:Fanfictions Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions